


Dead Parents Society

by MistySprite



Series: Toy Soldiers [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bonding, Dead Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Mutual Support, Secret club, Single Parents, getting to know eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySprite/pseuds/MistySprite
Summary: They met in a graveyard by accident— One attempting to visit a loved one the other two playing pretend with the tombstones. They had more in common than one would think,Dead Parents Society club requirements : one parent must be dead. Two if you’re an over achiever.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Rokudou Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro & Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Toy Soldiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980268
Kudos: 6





	Dead Parents Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , adding some more of the boys into this little therapeutic universe. This is set after the last arc , it’s been around a year if two.

All the worst things in life are free 

People had an odd way of finding each other when they needed to. It was the same story, really nothing special, and if they were in some popular anime they were sure by the end of the movie each of them would have a perfect parental replacement spawn out of thin air and go about their days. This “wasn’t a movie so none of those things would be happening”Mukuro so kindly pointed out as he sipped on the lychee lemonade Yamamoto had brought them. Gokudera begrudgingly agreed with a huff as he closed his chemistry textbook tucking it away into the black school bag. A polite smiled adorned Yamamoto’s face upon hearing both of their responses he expected nothing less from the two. Through this little club they had formed he’d come into some new information. Gokudera favored squid over any other kind of sushi , eel was a close second. Mukuro rarely ate anything that was offered to him in front of you but he would take it home with him. To the baseball player Information like this was useful. On Wednesday afternoons when there was no baseball practice Yamamoto Takeshi could be found leaving his home with three lunchboxes. One filled with squid an eel the other more like a small lunch for exactly four people. When asked he’d say they were sloppy leftovers his father didn’t want to serve while Yamamoto was still learning the ropes. Mukuro would wear a coy smile and comment on how Yamamoto Takeshi was not the pretty idiot everyone took him for.

“Well its almost like a movie,” he reached for the lunchboxes handing Gokudera his. “How the hell is it ?” The Hothead demanded ripping his chopsticks apart. Mukuro smiled from his spot in the triangle resting his head in the palm of his hand that was being propped up by his elbow. “I’d like to hear it as well” his amusement was palpable which the others found equal parts refreshing and creepy. “You have Verde which was a odd development I totally didn’t see that one coming” Yamamoto’s voice had succumbed to one of seriousness. The mist guardians jaw tightened momentarily at the analysis, “ I mean I can’t say for sure that it’s exactly like a regular father son relationship but you guys pretty much nail it on the head when I see you. You guys are pretty important to him.” 

“Experiments are always important to him.” Mukuro countered in a sweet voice. Gokudera shifted in his spot. Sure Takeshi was an idiot but even a broken clock was right twice a day, he’d become privy to Mukuro’s confusing way of being. His response was a dead giveaway to Verdes importance to him “He’s right, you even get offended on his behalf sometimes when that idiot skull is rambling about how much he hates all of them” Gokudera pointed out. He sighed as his lunchbox went from squid and eel sushi to a small box of water containing small squids floating around. “I do not appreciate this false perception of me and the professor.” He stated sitting up. “Hey guys relax it’s no big deal it’s a good thing, you’ve been...better since verde came back to Japan.” 

“Better?” 

Gokudera snickered “you were fucking insufferable” he stated checking to see his lemonade was still lemonade before taking a sip. Maybe he was still insufferable but seeing him every Wednesday for six months had made him build a tolerance. The mist frowned slightly at the comment “I hate everyone when I first meet them though so I might be biased” the silver haired teen added on. Lately he realized he had become better himself, taking even Mukuro’s feelings into account when they spoke sometimes. “He still hates me” Yamamoto chimed in with a laugh opening his own lunchbox placing it between him and Mukuro. “What did you mean by better Yamamoto Takeshi” Mukuro demanded not making any effort to take the chopsticks being offered. “When he’s around you’re still you it’s just,” he pressed a finger to his chin as he thought. “You don’t look like you’re tired of everything anymore.” The analysis was completely lost on Gokudera, all of them already looked tired of this shit. Who wouldn’t be. “He’s the only one that treats you like a kid instead of a professional Hitman, I don’t think anyone else would have the guts to yell at you for almost getting yourself hurt. He cares and that’s nice I guess, I get how someone who’s been through what you have might look at it but you deserve someone like verde you know ?” 

The chopsticks had been placed in the mists hands now not bothering to wait for him to reach out. A dry laugh escaped his lips at the irony. “I have no need for a foster parent” he stated breaking them unsure if he felt like snacking today. “There’s no shame in needing people, it’s how the world works. If nobody needed anyone all your plans for mass destruction would be null and void. Tsuna needs us!” The storm all but yelled at the other. His lunchbox went back to normal the food Yamamoto had made for him patiently waiting to be eaten by him. “And who do you need Hayato” Mukuro smirked his narrowed eyes held the same confidence they always did. “Nobody. I’m just supposed to be needed and be reliable.”  
Yamamoto frowned at the explanation, before he could utter a word Mukuro had already began. “That’s disgusting. The Mafia is filled with mindless idiots like that I just got the sudden urge to wipe out another family” Mukuro shivered in disgust. “I’ll kill you before you can taint our family name like that.” “Our?” Mukuro chuckled , no matter what he did the vongola brats always considered him one of theirs. He’d spent most of his life pushing annoying things like that away through senseless acts of violence but even that couldn’t do the trick here. 

Is this the loyalty the mafia so deeply devoted itself to ? He smiled, maybe I understand the appeal. “You’re the mist guardian shut up” gokudera mumbled. “And I’m not a mindless idiot” he added “I’m just an independent person I don’t particularly need anyone” 

“By that logic I have way more experience I could take your job if I was interested in shit like that” the sound of Yamamoto’s laughter caught their attention. He was out of breath. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes “I just had a really scary thought” he began between a fit of laughter. Mukuro wondered why he kept hanging out with them. “You two are really similar, placing yourselves as the most needed person in your friend groups. You put the world on your shoulders when you do that” his breathing had become even now. “Well Gokudera only does that to overcompensate for that the fact that he’s unpleasant to be around outside of a fight. I just happen to be needed by others against my will” The mist smiled dodging the rock gokudera flung his way. “You’re one to talk! You’re practically raising your friends they’d ditch you in a heartbeat if you had agreed to move in with verde like he asked—“ both sets of eyes now turned to look at the mist his black trident now laying comfortably at his side. “No go on.” He encouraged “you’re scared of verde taking your place not for whatever sappy reason Yamamoto thinks.” 

“Huh?” Yamamoto thought about the alternative to his own thoughts on the matter. “They can go play house with verde I just have no interest in such things. They follow me like you follow Tsuna with your balls in his hands. I told them to go already.”

“So you both don’t feel unlovable?” Yamamoto finally spoke his whole body leaned towards the center of their triangle as if he were watching an intense baseball game. For a few moments on the sound of wind could be heard whipping past them. “Can we jump him?” Mukuro asked Gokudera in a whisper “10th will be mad...” Yamamoto stiffened sensing the two weren’t joking at all. “Maybe that was harsh I meant maybe you two are like the mom friend...without the emotional stuff and as long as you’re that person you don’t look for it in anyone else. its your way of not needing anyone but you do” 

Mukuro groaned breaking his chopsticks in half and helping himself to a piece of mango “I see you went back to therapy” he mumbled. Sure he knew Yamamoto wasn’t a complete fool but his sudden interest in their superiority complexes wasn’t his own work. He made a note to posses his therapist some day and see what the athlete says about them. Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck nervously “chst, I told you to stop using that shit on me” Gokudera spat angrily continuing his meal. The two happily glossed over the observation the jock had shared with them in turn for talking about what they had been up to this week. Mukuroq informed them of his latest project which was the underground crime scene in the neighboring town. Yamamoto was what you’d expect , an athlete going to school and spending time with his team and friends then returning to his father. 

“Italy?” Mukuro smiled, rolling onto his now full stomach. Gokudera nodded “I wrote to my old man and he invited me home for a week. I agreed to go but I don’t plan on staying the full week. There’s nothing we could talk about for so long. I’d prefer if everything could be resolved in a day and I could be on my way.” Truthfully he didn’t know how to face the man, he’d spent so much of his life with hate for him over a mere misunderstanding. Whatever relationship they were meant to have had long been blurred and left for dead. “Doesn’t sound like it’ll be a good time for him.” Takeshi smiled apologetically. 

“I don’t think either of us want to do this. I feel like I need answers for questions I haven’t even thought of yet” 

“How unfortunate” If the mist was trying to be sincere it failed miserably. “You can’t ask anyone the right things without a little observation first. You’ll have the right questions by your last day then you get to jet back home with answers” Mukuro explained. Gokudera retired to laying on his back as well his head top inches from the mist. “I think it’s nice you guys are going to reunite. When we got stuck in the future for months I had to restrain myself from getting sappy on my old man when I saw him again” 

“It definitely won’t be like that.” 

“What if he tries to make you take over the family what will you do then” Mukuro teased. Gokudera scrunched up his face in confusion, why Mukuro knew anything about his family was beyond him. “I don’t want it.” He stated simply. “You know for people who keep hanging out because they have dead parents we sure talk about the ones that are alive a lot.” Mukuro pointed out turning his head on its side to look at Yamamoto who chose to stay seated. “Isn’t tomorrow the anniversary?” 

Yamamoto only nodded cleaning up their lunches. Gokudera opened his eyes letting the previous feeling of sleep escape them “do you guys do anything?” This Yamamoto laughed at. “He kind of just tells me she’d be proud of us and we light a candle for her. I don’t like visiting the grave much. Honestly I think I’d try to dig it up” his smile was strained now barely hanging on. Mukuro patted the grass between him and Gokudera, the other crawled over and laid between the two. He dreaded the day the older he got, the more he wondered what she’d be like now, how she would react to what he’d gotten himself in to. Wondering hurt. “Would you like an illusion of her?” Mukuro offered with a smug smile on his face, it was a warning to those who knew better. Yamamoto stirred at the thought of seeing her in the flesh, hugging her again. “I don’t think I should.” He politely declined “you’re not entirely wrong..” he agreed. “Thank you though ” Yamamoto smiled at the sky, if he asked he knew they would show up for him tomorrow even if it wasn’t Wednesday. Mukuro wouldn’t lie to him about being around to mess with Hibari and Gokudera wouldn’t chalk it up to having to do this for the sake of the family. He didn’t have the balls to do it yet but the comfort of knowing was enough, he found he quite liked this odd little arrangement. “I’ve come to a new development” Mukuro announced twirling a finger in the air. “This time my dad was the good one but he’s an idiot so I got lost” he shared his latest scenario with them. “Weird. Pegged you for a mother’s boy the way these were going” Gokudera said recalling the last few months of Mukuro’s little game. When the club had first formed and he finally had to give answers instead of use their traumas as bedtime stories the pair realized he didn’t actually know his parents at all. They only moments they shared with him were their last. Even then they were only adoptive parents, shitty ones who didn’t mind offering him up to science for money. He gave his answers the only way he could, through passive aggressive little stories based on what if scenarios that came to mind whenever he was around them. They were jarring to say the least, sometimes disturbing but they didn’t expect much normalcy from someone like Mukuro. Sometimes though, the scenarios were normal because even he had to want normal things from time to time. Gokudera definitely didn’t agree with the monsters way of going about things with little regards to who he hurt. But there was a kind of relief in knowing Mukuro was human, so human that his entire personality was actually a big temper tantrum that made sense in retrospect. If he was still just some evil asshole with little to no background Gokudera would still find himself tensing at his presence. His condescending nature seemed more like paranoia and the need to be ten steps ahead so nobody could hurt him now. 

“I’ll come by if you want to go get flowers and visit but you better not cry or some shit. I’m not that available.” Gokudera offered his company as gracefully as he could. Mukuro chucked at his harsh attempt of being friendly which Yamamoto eventually joined him in. Soon all three were laughing 

“You’re loud.” A familiar voice stated above them , two figures now obscured the sunlight from shining on them. “Are you micromanaging the park now kyoya?” Mukuro’s tone was playful enough to be offensive. Hibari held a tonfa over Mukuro’s stomach letting it fall on the teen. He knew it wouldn’t hurt but the weird fuzzy feeling one got after their ribcage was hit is one he knew Mukuro absolutely hated. “What are you three up to ?” Dino asked, it wasn’t unusual to see gokudera and Yamamoto out and about without Tsuna but their third wheel was an interesting choice. “Club meeting” Gokudera muttered, Hibari glared at the three, Gokudera Hayato was in no school clubs. He briefly remembered a time he’d overheard the chem club asking him to join so they could make it to some competition to which the silver haired boy flat out refused saying he hated school clubs. And Mukuro just wasn’t in school although he insisted on wearing a uniform. “Dino both your parents are dead right ?” Mukuro asked throwing both of his hands upward as if asking for a hug. The blonde fiddled with the napkin in his pockets his right hand running a thumb over the iron handle of his whip.

“Yes.” 

The others fell silent unsure of what fucked up comment was about to leave Mukuro’s mouth for god knows what purpose. “Then you can come lay next to me this club is overrun by people who still have one parent alive.” He rolled his eyes as if something like that actually irritated him. Hibari watched as Dino laid next to them joining their silent cloud watching “you guys formed a club for having dead parents ?”

“Yeah” they answered in unison 

“...like emotional support ?” 

“Sure” Gokudera answered for them. Dino held his tongue not wanting to rain on their parade. “Takeshi is the emotional support” Mukuro clarified still making eye contact with Hibari who was doing his best to ignore the overgrown toddler. 

“That makes more sense.” 

“Aren’t you going to join us ? This is your hobby after all” Gokudera said to the raven haired teen. “No my parents are alive and well.” He clarified earning looks from all three “I’m not apologizing for them being alive and well.” He added turning his head. “Fine then just lay down the club meeting is over anyways. When you hover like that it’s unsettling” Gokudera argued 

“Like a bad omen” Yamamoto agreed

“There’s no room.” 

“Lay on top of me” Mukuro suggested smugly earning a cackle from Gokudera. Dino let out a light hearted chuckle thanking the heavens that Hibari had seemed to calm down a bit since three years ago. The cloud didn’t think twice about the comment as he yawned and pushed his way between Yamamoto and Mukuro leaning a head on the mists shoulder. Something nobody would bring up later if they were smart. 

“This club better not acquire any new members while I nap.”


End file.
